ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
Assassin Brotherhood
The Assassin Brotherhood '''(also known as the '''Assassin Order '''and '''Hashshashin), are a group of highly trained assassins who have been at war with their mortal enemies, the Templars, throughout human history. History Ancient History To be added Crusades To be added Middle Ages To be added Renaissance To be added Imperialism To be added Revolutions To be added Victorian Era To be added World Wars To be added Post-War Activity To be added The Second Disaster To be added Post-Second Disaster To be added Members Current Members American Brotherhood * Akaki Ninidze * Arend Schut-Cunningham * Callum Lynch * Desmond Miles' Mother * Emmanuel Barraza * Emmett Leary * Eric Cooper * Galina Voronina * Gavin Banks * Harlan Cunningham * Kiyoshi Takakura * My'shell Lemair * Nodar Ninidze * Paul Bellamy * Rebecca Crane * Stephanie Chiu * Susan Drayton * William Miles (Mentor) British Brotherhood * Robert Burton * Shaun Hastings Canadian Brotherhood * Susan Drayton Chinese Brotherhood * Lin Georgian Brotherhood * Akaki Ninidze * Nodar Ninidze Italian Brotherhood * Harlan Cunningham Japanese Brotherhood * Kiyoshi Takakura * Saeko Mochizuki (Mentor) Russian Brotherhood * Galina Voronina Unknown Brotherhood * Layla Hassan * Moussa * Victoria Bibeau Former Members American Brotherhood * Barindra Mitra (deceased) * Boris Pash (deceased) * Charlotte de la Cruz (deceased) * Christian (deceased) * Clay Kaczmarek (deceased) * Daniel Cross (defected to the Templars, deceased) * Desmond Miles (deceased) * Dwight Adams (deceased) * Eliza (deceased) * Griffin (deceased) * Hannah Mueller (deceased) * Joseph Lynch (deceased) * Julia Dusk (deceased) * Kody Adams (deceased) * Lucy Stillman (defected to the Templars, deceased) * Mary Lynch (deceased) * Patience Gibbs (deceased) * Ratonhnhaké:ton/Connor (deceased) * Unnamed (Mentor, deceased) * Varius (deceased) * Xavier Chen (deceased) * Yanmei (deceased) British Brotherhood * Annie Chapman (deceased) * Annie Horniman (deceased) * Catherine Eddowes (deceased) * Cecily Frye (deceased) * Duncan Walpole (defected to the Templars, deceased) * Eddie Gorm (deceased) * Edward Kenway (deceased) * Elizabeth Stride (deceased) * Emmett Frye (deceased) * Ethan Frye (deceased) * Evie Frye (deceased) * George Westhouse (deceased) * Jack the Ripper (went rogue, deceased) * Jacob Frye (deceased) * Jayadeep Mir/Henry Green (deceased) * Jennifer Querry (deceased) * Louis Mills (deceased) * Lydia Frye (deceased) * Mary Ann Nichols (deceased) * Medic (deceased) * Michel Reuge (deceased) * Miko (deceased) * Nathan (deceased) * Norbert Clarke (deceased) * Phillip Randall (Mentor, deceased) * Robert Fitzwalter (deceased) * Sam Crowder (deceased) * Samuel Bellamy (deceased) * Thomas Stoddard (deceased) * William of Cassingham (deceased) Canadian Brotherhood * Janice (deceased) * Ludger Duvernay (deceased) Chinese Brotherhood * Barinda Mitra (deceased) * Fang Xiaoru (deceased) * Kang (Mentor, deceased) * Li Tong (deceased) * Liu Yan (deceased) * Shao Jun (Mentor, deceased) * Wang Yangming (Mentor, deceased) * Yanmei (deceased) * Zhang Zhi (deceased) * Zhang Zhi's Father (deceased) * Zhu Jiuyuan (Mentor, deceased) Colonial Brotherhood * Achilles Davenport (Mentor, deceased) * Atasá:ta (deceased) * Benjamin Tallmadge Jr. (deceased) * Caleb Garret (deceased) * Clipper Wilkinson (deceased) * Deborah Carter (deceased) * Duncan Little (deceased) * Hope Jensen (deceased) * Jacob Zenger (deceased) * Jamie Colley (deceased) * Joe (deceased) * John de la Tour (deceased) * Kesegowaase (deceased) * Liam O'Brien (deceased) * Louis-Joseph Gaultier, Chevalier de la Vérendrye (deceased) * Pierre Bellec (deceased) * Ratonhnhaké:ton/Connor (deceased) * Robert Faulkner (deceased) * Shay Cormac (defected to the Templars, deceased) * Stephane Chapheau (deceased) * William de Saint-Prix (deceased) Egyptian Brotherhood * Al Mualim (Mentor, deceased) * Ali Al-Ghraib (deceased) * Darim Ibn-La'Ahad (deceased) * Iskender (Mentor, deceased) * Numa Al'Khamsin (deceased) * Unnamed Elder (deceased) German Brotherhood * Lukas Zurburg (deceased) Greek Brotherhood * Castor (deceased) Indian Brotherhood * Arbaaz Mir (deceased) * Dinesh (deceased) * Evie Frye (deceased) * Hamid (Mentor, deceased) * Jayadeep Mir/Henry Green (deceased) * Kulpreet (deceased) * Pyara Kuar (deceased) * Siobhan Dhami (deceased) Italian Brotherhood * Adriano Maestranzi (deceased) * Antonio de Magianis (deceased) * Baldassare Castiglione (deceased) * Bartolomeo d'Alviano (deceased) * Cipriano Enu (deceased) * Claudia Auditore da Firenze (deceased) * Dante Alighieri (deceased) * Domenico Auditore (deceased) * Domenico Auditore's Father (deceased) * Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Mentor, deceased) * Federico Auditore da Firenze (deceased) * Francesco Vecellio (deceased) * Gilberto/La Volpe (deceased) * Giovanni Auditore da Firenze (deceased) * Giovanni Borgia (deceased) * Girolamo da Lucca (deceased) * Hiram Stoddard (deceased) * Lo Sparviero (deceased) * Lodovico Ariosto (Mentor, deceased) * Lucas Bellini (deceased) * Luciano Cavazza (deceased) * Maffeo Polo (deceased) * Marco Polo (deceased) * Maria Auditore da Firenze (deceased) * Mario Auditore (deceased) * Niccolò Machiavelli (Mentor, deceased) * Niccolò Polo (deceased) * Paola (deceased) * Pietro Antonio Solari (deceased) * Pietro Bembo (deceased) * Renato Auditore (deceased) * Ridolfo Fioravant (deceased) * Rinaldo Vitturi (deceased) * Rosa (deceased) * Teodora Contanto (deceased) * Tessa Varzi (deceased) * Vincenzo (deceased) Japanese Brotherhood * Hattori Hanzō (deceased) * Hattori Masanari (deceased) * Kenichi Mochizuki (Mentor, deceased) * Mogami Yoshiaki (deceased) * Yamauchi Kazutoyo (deceased) * Yamauchi Taka (deceased) Levantine Brotherhood * Abbas Sofian (Mentor, deceased) * Ahmad Sofian (deceased) * Al Mualim (Mentor, went rogue, deceased) * Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad (Mentor, deceased) * Darim Ibn-La'Ahad (deceased) * Fahd El Fehmi (deceased) * Faheem Al-Sayf (deceased) * Farim (deceased) * Hamid (deceased) * Harash (deceased) * Hassan-i Sabbāh (deceased) * Hassan the Younger (deceased) * Jabal (deceased) * Kadar (deceased) * Kadar Al-Sayf (deceased) * Labib (deceased) * Maud (deceased) * Maffeo Polo (deceased) * Malik Al-Sayf (deceased) * Maria Thorpe (former Templar, deceased) * Mujir (deceased) * Niccolò Polo (deceased) * Rafik (deceased) * Raşit El Zübeydi (deceased) * Rauf (deceased) * Sef Ibn-La'Ahad (deceased) * Swami (deceased) * Tazim Al-Sayf (deceased) * Umar Ibn-La'Ahad (deceased) * Vahid Ahmedi (deceased) Louisiana Brotherhood * Agaté (Mentor, deceased) * Aveline de Grandpré (deceased) * Gérald Blanc (deceased) * Hubert Marchand (deceased) Mongolian Brotherhood * Qulan Gal (deceased) * Nergüi (deceased) * Unnamed (Mentor, deceased) North European Brotherhood * Desiderius Erasmus (deceased) Ottoman Brotherhood * Aleksei Zima (deceased) * Azize (deceased) * Dogan (deceased) * Ece Ashkar (deceased) * Evraniki (deceased) * Heyreddin (deceased) * Ishak Pasha (Mentor, deceased) * Kasim (deceased) * Murat Bin Husn (deceased) * Piri Reis (deceased) * Yerman Ragar (deceased) * Yusuf Tazim (deceased) Parisian Brotherhood * Alexandre Garnier (deceased) * Angélique Chevrier (deceased) * Anne Grelet (deceased) * Antoine Faroy (deceased) * Antoine Fieve (deceased) * Arno Dorian (deceased) * Augustin Grisier (deceased) * Brasseur (deceased) * Camille Berteau (deceased) * Camille Hautcoeur (deceased) * Cartouche II (deceased) * Cartouche III (deceased) * Catherine Imbert (deceased) * Charles Chevrier (deceased) * Charles Dorian (deceased) * Charles Imbert (deceased) * Charlotte Gouze (deceased) * Claude Chemin (deceased) * Claude Hure (deceased) * Claude Lejeune (deceased) * Denis Varlet (deceased) * Didier Paton (deceased) * Edmé Leblanc (deceased) * Élisabeth Roger (deceased) * François Auverlot (deceased) * François Garnier (deceased) * Gabriel Godin (deceased) * Geneviève Dalle (deceased) * Germain Savin (deceased) * Guillaume Beylier (deceased) * Guillaume Bourgeois (deceased) * Guillaume de Nogaret (Mentor, deceased) * Hervé Quemar (deceased) * Honoré Gabriel Riqueti, comte de Mirabeau (Mentor, deceased) * Hubert Besy (deceased) * Jacques Cagnard (deceased) * Jacques Girard (deceased) * Jean de Metz (deceased) * John de la Tour (deceased) * Joseph Deshais (deceased) * Julie d'Aubigny (deceased) * Laurent Lemaire (deceased) * Laurent Rousseau (deceased) * Le Téméraire (deceased) * Louis-Dominique Cartouche (deceased) * Louis-Joseph d'Albert de Luynes (deceased) * Louise Auverlot (deceased) * Louise Harly (deceased) * Madeleine Leroux (deceased) * Maréchal (deceased) * Marguerite Huet (deceased) * Marguerite Mignot (deceased) * Mireille (deceased) * Nicolas de Saint-Prix (deceased) * Nicolas Fribourg (deceased) * Paul Ganchard (deceased) * Paul Morot (deceased) * Philippe Hélissant (deceased) * Pierre Bellec (deceased) * Pierre Berteau (deceased) * Pierre Gard (deceased) * Rene of Anjou (deceased) * Simon Bonhomme (deceased) * Simon Leblanc (deceased) * Sophie Trenet (deceased) * Thomas de Carneillon (Mentor, deceased) * Thomas Simon (deceased) * Unnamed (Mentor, deceased) * William de Saint-Prix (deceased) * Yolande of Aragon (Mentor, deceased) Persian Brotherhood * Salah Bey (deceased) Peruvian Brotherhood * Gonzalo Pardo (deceased) Russian Brotherhood * Aleksandr Ulyanov (deceased) * Andrei Orelov (deceased) * Avdotya Voronina (deceased) * Galina Voronina's Grandmother (deceased) * Ignacy Hryniewiecki (deceased) * Ilia (deceased) * Medeya Voronina (Mentor, deceased) * Nikolai Orelov (deceased) * Pietro Antonio Solari (deceased) * Ridolfo Fioravant (deceased) * Sergei (deceased) * Unnamed (Mentor, deceased) Saint-Domingue Brotherhood * Babatunde Josèphe (deceased) * Baptiste (deceased) * Dakodonou (deceased) * Dutty Boukman (deceased) * Elsie (deceased) * Eseosa (deceased) * Fabien (deceased) * François Mackandal (Mentor, deceased) * Georges Biassou (deceased) * Jean-François Papillon (deceased) * Jeannot Bullet (deceased) * Toussaint Louverture (deceased) * Vendredi (deceased) Spanish Brotherhood * Aguilar de Nerha (Mentor, deceased) * Alonso Pinto (deceased) * Álvaro de Espinosa (deceased) * Andrea Cortés (deceased) * Angela Carillo (deceased) * Baltasar de León (deceased) * Bartolomé Ortiz (deceased) * Beatriz de Navarrete (deceased) * Benedicto (Mentor, deceased) * Constanza Ramos (deceased) * Domingo de la Torre (deceased) * Dwight Adams (deceased) * Faris al-Saffar (deceased) * Flora de la Cruz (deceased) * Gaspar Donozo (deceased) * Gaspar Velasquez (deceased) * Georgios Cardoso (deceased) * Gershon Deloya (deceased) * Gonzalo Pardo (deceased) * Hamid al-Jasur (deceased) * Horacio de Heredia (deceased) * Ignacio Cardona (deceased) * Inigo Montañés (deceased) * Jaime Del Rada (deceased) * Jariya al-Zakiyya (deceased) * Jorge Díaz (deceased) * Luis Chico (deceased) * Luis de Santángel (deceased) * Luisa Gallego (deceased) * Lupo Gallego (deceased) * Magdalena Suárez (deceased) * María (deceased) * Mateo Galan (deceased) * Máximo Barrosa (deceased) * Mayya al-Dabbaj (deceased) * Miguel Carasso (deceased) * Qasim al-Dani (deceased) * Raphael Sánchez (deceased) * Rodrigo de Mendoza (deceased) * Rosa Gallego (deceased) * Rosa Martinez (deceased) * Sayyid al-Abbas (deceased) * Shakir al-Zahid (deceased) * Tariq al-Nasr (deceased) * Tereysa de Lyaño (deceased) * Ysabel Lomelin (deceased) Unknown Brotherhood * The Mentor (Mentor, deceased) * Torgny (Mentor, deceased) West Indies Brotherhood * Achilles Davenport (deceased) * Adéwalé (deceased) * Ah Tabai (Mentor, deceased) * Antó (deceased) * Bahlam (Mentor, deceased) * Edward Kenway (deceased) * Mary Read/James Kidd (deceased) * Miguel Ramón Carlo de Lugo (deceased) * Opía Apito (deceased) * Rhona Dinsmore (deceased) * Upton Travers (deceased) * Vance Travers (deceased) Allies Current Allies American Brotherhood * Al Gore (as a puppet) * Florencia * Guernica Moneo * Noob Former Allies American Brotherhood * Abraham Lincoln (as a puppet, deceased) * John Edgar Hoover (as a puppet, deceased) * John F. Kennedy (as a puppet, deceased) * John Standish (deceased) * Ulysses S. Grant (deceased) British Brotherhood * Agnes MacBean (deceased) * Alexander Graham Bell (deceased) * Benjamin Disraeli (deceased) * Charles Darwin (deceased) * Charles Dickens (deceased) * Clara O'Dea (deceased) * Duleep Singh (deceased) * Elizabeth I of England (as a puppet, deceased) * Florence Nightingale (deceased) * Frederick Abberline (deceased) * Henry VII of England (deceased) * Karl Marx (deceased) * Lucio Albertine (deceased) * Monica Albertine (deceased) * Ned Wynert (deceased) * Nellie (deceased) * Nigel Bumble (deceased) * Queen Victoria (deceased) * Robert Walpole (deceased) * Winston Churchill (deceased) Canadian Brotherhood * Edmund Bailey O'Callaghan (deceased) * Larose (deceased) Chinese Brotherhood * Hong Liwei (deceased) * Zhang (deceased) * Zhu Zhifan (deceased) Colonial Brotherhood * Alsoomse (deceased) * Benjamin Franklin (puppet, unwitting Templar puppet, deceased) * Duncan McGill (deceased) * Emily Burke (deceased) * Fillan McCarthy (deceased) * Gaspar Velasquez (deceased) * George Washington (deceased) * Haytham Kenway (Templar, formerly, deceased) * Henry Knox (deceased) * Israel Putnam (deceased) * James Mitchell Varnum (deceased) * John O'Brien (deceased) * Kaniehtí:io (unwitting Templar ally, deceased) * Le Chasseur (deceased) * Marquis de Lafayette (deceased) * Otho Willaims (deceased) * Paul Revere (deceased) * Samuel Adams (deceased) German Brotherhood * Conradus Celtis (deceased) * Frederick III, Elector of Saxony (deceased) Indian Brotherhood * Duleep Singh (deceased) Italian Brotherhood * Caterina Sforza (deceased) * Christopher Columbus (deceased) * Egidio Troche (deceased) * Fabio Orsini (deceased) * Fiora Cavazza (former Templar, deceased) * Julius II (deceased) * Leo X (deceased) * Leonardo da Vinci (deceased) * Lorenzo de' Medici (deceased) * Margherita dei Campi (deceased) * Michelangelo (deceased) * Nicolaus Copernicus (former Templar, deceased) * Pantasilea Baglioni (deceased) * Piero de' Medici (deceased) * Sofia Sartor (deceased) * Solari (defected to the Templars, deceased) * Uberto Alberti (revealed to be a Templar, deceased) Japanese Brotherhood * Chaya Shirōjirō Kiyonobu (deceased) * Honda Tadakatsu (deceased) * Ii Naomasa (deceased) * Tokugawa Ieyasu (deceased) Levantine Brotherhood * Adha (deceased) * Alexander of Limassol (deceased) * Fajera (deceased) * Markos (deceased) * Mukhlis (deceased) * Osman (deceased) Louisiana Brotherhood * Carlos Dominguez (deceased) * Élise Lafleur (deceased) * Houngan (deceased) * Roussillon (deceased) Ottoman Brotherhood * Blaise Legros (deceased) * Hayreddin Barbarossa (deceased) * Suleiman I (deceased) Parisian Brotherhood * Antoine Lavoisier (deceased) * Charles VII of France (deceased) * Chevalier d'Eon (deceased) * Clement V (deceased) * Élise de la Serre (Templar, deceased) * Fleur (deceased) * Gabriel Laxart (deceased) * Georges Danton (deceased) * Jean-François Champollion (deceased) * Jeanne d'Arc (deceased) * Louis XV of France (deceased) * Marie Anne Lenormand (deceased) * Marquis de Sade (deceased) * Napoleon Bonaparte (deceased) * Philip IV of France (deceased) * Théroigne de Méricourt (deceased) * Thomas-Alexandre Dumas (deceased) Russian Brotherhood * Anastasia Nikolaevna (deceased) * Fedor Tokarev (deceased) * Leon Trotsky (deceased) * Nikola Tesla (unwilling Templar ally, deceased) * Sergey Fedorovich Oldenburg (deceased) * Vladimir Lenin (deceased) Spanish Brotherhood * Albert Bolden (Templar, deceased) * Christopher Columbus (deceased) * Diego (deceased) * Ferdinand II of Aragon (deceased) * Isabella I of Castille (deceased) * Muhammad XII of Grenada (deceased) Unknown Brotherhood * Quila (deceased) West Indies Brotherhood * Alonzo Batilla (deceased) * Anne Bonny (deceased) * Augustin Dieufort (deceased) * Bastienne Josephe (deceased) * Olivier Levasseur (deceased) Enemies Current Enemies * Abstergo Industries * CNN * Cult of Hermes * Instruments of the First Will * NASA * Templar Order Former Enemies * Blighters (dissolved) * Brothers of the Cross (vanished) * Cento Occhi (dissolved) * Cult of the Supreme Being (dissolved) * Followers of Romulus (dissolved) * Juno (deceased) Branch Logos Hidden Ones.png|Hidden Ones Assassins.png|Worldwide Assassins (American).png|American Brotherhood Assassins (British).png|British Brotherhood Assassins (Chinese).png|Chinese Brotherhood Assassins (Egyptian).png|Egyptian Brotherhood Assassins (Indian).png|Indian Brotherhood Assassins (Levantine).png|Levantine Brotherhood Assassins (Mongolian).png|Mongolian Brotherhood Assassins (Ottoman).png|Ottoman Brotherhood Assassins (Parisian).png|Parisian Brotherhood Assassins (Persian).png|Persian Brotherhood Assassins (Russian).png|Russian Brotherhood Assassins (Spanish).png|Spanish Brotherhood Category:Groups Category:Assassin Brotherhood